


Strike a Pose

by theholidayclub



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholidayclub/pseuds/theholidayclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mush gets the great idea to document his friends in their 'natural habitat'. The idea doesn't go over well with the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike a Pose

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe of A Bunch of Angry Kids, though you don't need to read that to enjoy this little fluff piece.

“Greetings internet. My name is Mush Meyers. I am going to take you where no mere civilian has gone – ow!”

Mush glared at the desk he’d run into, rubbing his now aching shin.

“- No civilian has gone before. Hold onto your hats, ladies and germs. This is – _Behind the Banner_.”

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Mush jumped, emitting an embarrassingly high pitched yelp. Hand over his heart, he let out a deep sigh, glaring at Blink, who had popped up over one of the computer monitors and was now smirking self-indulgently. “You can’t say words like that on camera, Blink, it ups the rating and limits our viewing audience.”

“That doesn’t answer the question, Nicky.”

“I’m breaking into the business. We got a quality group of people around here and I think the world could benefit from a little insight into our everyday lives.”

Blink rolled his eyes and sat back down, disappearing behind the computer again. “You’re an idiot.”

Mush turned the camera back on, watching his feet this time as he maneuvered through the desks. He held the camera out in front of him, zooming in on Blink’s face. “What are you working on, Mr. Ballatt?”

“Homework.”

“What kind of home –”

“I’m going to break that camera if you don’t get it out of my face.”

“Right.”

~

Mush wasn’t exactly the biggest guy out there. Sure, compared to Race, he was a giant, but as an average teenager, he was on the short side of the spectrum. His size, along with his reluctance to be any kind of mean, made navigating the hallways at school a little difficult during the rushes.

Like now, while he got bounced around and shoved as the crowd from the cafeteria headed to their next class. He nearly lost his hold on his camera a couple of times, and he had to shout to be sure he could be heard, but he was proud when he finally managed to make it to his locker.

“Well lookie here, it’s Skittery!”

The tall and crabby senior looked over at Mush at the sound of his name. He rolled his eyes at the sight of the camera, slamming his locker shut.

“Hey Skittery, wanna –”

“No.”

“But you didn’t let me –”

Skittery reached over at took the camera from Mush’s hand and shut it off. Without another word, he handed the camera back and walked away, chuckling under his breath while Mush stood there, crestfallen.

~

“Hey Specs, can I interview you?”

And then Mush turned the camera on anyway, because the frightened look on his project partner’s face was too good to not record.

“We’re supposed to be working on the posters…”

“That can wait,” Mush said, waving the comment away. “Come on, tell me about, about…tell me about what your first day at the Banner was like?”

“It was two years ago, Mush, and I really think we should focus on the work.”

Mush put on an exaggerated pout. “Please? Just tell me one little thing about it, for my video. Please?”

“Well, I don’t really remember much, other than Jack being kind of scary. Not in a bad way,” Specs added quickly. “In a good way, like he really knew what he was doing – uh oh.”

Mush frowned. “What uh oh, you were – oh.”

He noticed the shadowing forming on the desk, and turned around in his chair to see their science teacher standing behind him, holding her hand out for the camera. Reluctantly, Mush turned it off and handed it to, grumbling as he bent back over the project.

“I told you so.”

“Oh, be quiet.”

~

Mush managed to get his camera back after the bell rang, but it meant he was late for the meeting they were having about the newspaper. He clicked the camera on again before taking a seat by Race and Blink.

“Did I miss anything important?” he asked.

“Nah, we were talking about the Christmas grams for next month and Jack and David started going at it about the format,” Blink explained, gesturing to the front of the room where the two unofficial leaders of the paper stood, going back and forth.

“Mom and dad are fighting again,” Race chirped, smirking when laughter echoed through the room, cutting off Jack and David’s argument.

“That’s not funny,” David said stiffly, crossing his arms.

“Wait, which one of us is ‘mom’?” Jack asked, grinning widely.

“David,” the group said together, causing Jack to snort and David to splutter indignantly.

Mush zoomed the camera in on the two of them. “Will this fight be the end of the Banner? Tune in next time to –”

“Alright already!”

“Enough with the damn camera!”

“Seriously Mush, no one actually gives a shit.”

“If I see that thing one more time it goes out the window.”

Mush stood up, opening his mouth to argue, but the looks on everyone’s faces seemed to change his mind, and he sat down again, slipping the camera back into his bag. “Fine, whatever. If you guys don’t want to star in my documentary…what about a musical?”


End file.
